pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Defying One's Will
Defying One's Will is the first episode of the second season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 2/10/2016. Story Megaman and R.O.B. are training in the forest at night, Sudowoodo sparring with Porygon. Megaman: Sudowoodo, Wood Hammer! Sudowoodo goes for Wood Hammer, striking Porygon. Porygon looks back at R.O.B., who doesn’t respond. Megaman: You okay, R.O.B.? Megaman walks over to him. Megaman: Tomorrow is the big day! We will fight Ganondorf, the evil of the tournament! Justice will be accomplished with his defeat! R.O.B. makes a beeping noise, as he looks down, conflicted. Megaman puts his hand on its shoulder, smiling at him. Megaman: By the way, I got you something. Megaman pulls out an Upgrade. Megaman: It’s for Porygon. It’ll allow him to evolve. Us machines must continue to adapt and grow, as the forces of evil grow while we fight them as well. Then, we’ll have the strength to take out the evil once and for all! Megaman puts the Upgrade into Porygon, it evolving. It evolves into Porygon2, floating in amazement. Porygon2: Porygon! Megaman: And now, the next round we will win! End Scene Scene Change: The day of the second round at the stadium. Morton: And welcome everyone, to the second day of the Smash Bros tournament! The top 16 teams will now battle out, to move on to the next round. We all know the order of the next matches, so we are going right for it! Team Robot vs. Team Evil! Combatants, onto the field! R.O.B. and Megaman make it onto one side of the field, while Ganondorf marches onto the other side. Mewtwo teleports in, eager to battle. Kat and Ana: Bets! Place your bets here! Kat and Ana are at a homemade stand, with betting polls at it. Ryu: What is this? Wario: This, my friend, is the betting stand! The readers of this series are allowed to bet on who wins these matches, so I thought I’d allow us to bet. This is only for those who have lost their matches, however! I am placing 200 gold on Team Evil! Wolf: I’ll double that and put 400 gold on Team Evil. Palutena: 300 on Team Robot. I have the upmost faith in them. Dedede: 1500 gold on Robot! I have a natural ability to predict the future! Wario: (Chuckling) And a fortune to burn. Alright! Bets end when they choose their Pokémon! Roy K: Begin! Megaman: Justice! Go, Sudowoodo! R.O.B. sighs a beep, and throws a Pokéball. Sudowoodo and Porygon2 come out. Sudowoodo: Sudo! Porygon2: Porygon2! Morton: Wow! Porygon evolved into Porygon2 in just a day! Ganondorf: Ah, it doesn’t matter. R.O.B. is on our team. Tyranitar. Ganondorf throws the Pokéball, choosing Tyranitar. Tyranitar: Tar! Mewtwo rolls its eyes, floating onto the field. Megaman: Rock Tomb! Sudowoodo holds his arm up, forming a Rock Tomb in the middle of his fingers. He fires it, as it hits Tyranitar, doing limited damage. Ganondorf: Such a pathetic pawn of Palutena. This will be an easy battle. Tyranitar, Stone Edge. Megaman: Charge in with Low Kick! Tyranitar fires Stone Edge at Sudowoodo, as Sudowoodo charges in, getting hit by the attacks. Sudowoodo slides on the ground, going for Low Kick, when Mewtwo gets in his path, using Confusion to flip Sudowoodo up. Tyranitar comes in, using Foul Play, punching Sudowoodo back. Sudowoodo skids across the field, going past Porygon2. Porygon2 looks at R.O.B., who isn’t reacting. Pit: Why isn’t R.O.B. fighting?! It’s just like the last match! Ryu: It’s conflicting with some internal conflict. Robin: But, it’s a robot! Palutena: It’s as alive as the rest of us. With a consciousness and a set of morals. Zero Suit: If that consciousness is conflicting with his programming, then it’ll create a dilemma. Megaman: R.O.B., come on! I need your help in the battle of justice! Ganondorf: Too bad for you, robot boy. But that droid is programmed to lose to me. Earthquake! Mewtwo sighs, as it Teleports, while Tyranitar stomps the ground, releasing an Earthquake. It damages Sudowoodo severely, while Porygon2 takes the hit as well. Porygon2 looks back at R.O.B., desperate. Porygon2: Pory! Pory! Ganondorf: Mewtwo! Finish it! Mewtwo reappears in Ganondorf’s face, causing him to stumble back. Mewtwo spins around, slapping Ganondorf in the face with his tail. Mewtwo then moves onto the field, charging and firing a Shadow Ball. It heads towards Sudowoodo, which struggles to stand. Porygon2 moves into the path, taking Shadow Ball unharmed. Ganondorf: What?! Morton: And, in a surprising turn of events, Porygon2 has moved without a command! R.O.B. looks at Porygon2, whose eyes are filled with determination. R.O.B. nods its head in determination. R.O.B.: (Beeps, then makes gear noises) Porygon2 floats up, and fires a Signal Beam at Tyranitar, it hitting it head on. Megaman: That’s the way, R.O.B.! Now, Sudowoodo, Mimic! Sudowoodo Mimics Porygon2, firing Signal Beam as well. Mewtwo dodges it, and swings his arm, releasing several Shadow Balls. R.O.B.: (Gear motion noise) Porygon2 charges through a Shadow Ball for Tackle, striking Mewtwo. It catches himself as it’s knocked backwards, angered. Ganondorf: Even if it fights back, it isn’t strong enough to fight us! Earthquake! R.O.B.: (Beeps, then groans) Megaman: Sudowoodo, Mimic! Porygon2 hovers up over the ground with Magnet Rise, as Sudowoodo Mimics to float with Magnet Rise. Mewtwo Teleports away, as Earthquake strikes nothing. Megaman: Go, Wood Hammer! Ganondorf: (Angry) Stone Edge! R.O.B.: (Makes Spinning noise) Sudowoodo flies at Tyranitar, which fires Stone Edge to stop him. Porygon2 uses Conversion 2, turning into a Steel type. Porygon2 flies in, taking the Stone Edge attack. Sudowoodo lands Wood Hammer on Tyranitar, it roaring. Ganondorf: Foul Play! R.O.B.: (Beeps, then makes gear noises) Megaman: Low Kick! Tyranitar goes to punch with Foul Play, as Porygon2 fires Signal Beam, disorienting it. Sudowoodo spins, going at Tyranitar with Low Kick. A Sandstorm forms, taking the attack. Ganondorf: Ah! Sand Stream! Sudowoodo spins again, hitting Tyranitar with Low Kick, causing it to skid back, injured. Mewtwo reappears, groaning in disappointment. Ganondorf: Well, if you think you can do better, you go and wipe them out already! Dedede: Come on, Robots! You’ve got this in the bag! Zelda: Their combination is incredible. They might actually beat Ganondorf. Mewtwo’s body glows, as he transforms, Mega Evolving into Mega Mewtwo Y. Morton: A Mega Evolution without a Mega Stone! Incredible! We are now looking at Mega Mewtwo Y! Megaman: Don’t let this deter you, R.O.B.! Full out assault! R.O.B.: (Beeps) (Beeps, then makes gear noises) Porygon2 prepares to fire Signal Beam, as Mega Mewtwo Y forms a white energy sphere, which encompasses it. The Signal Beam breaks on contact with Psystrike, as Mega Mewtwo Y launches it, it encasing Sudowoodo and Porygon2. R.O.B.: (Makes spinning noise) Porygon2 uses Conversion 2 to transform into the Dark Type, being immune to Psystrike. Psystrike blasts Sudowoodo with a mental blast, defeating it. Roy K: Sudowoodo is unable to battle! Ganondorf: Giga Impact! Tyranitar walks forward, and is encased by spiraling purple energy. It swings its head, slamming Giga Impact into Porygon2, defeating it. Roy K: Porygon2 is unable to battle! The winner is Team Evil! Morton: And with that, Team Evil moves on to the next round! Wario: Wah-hah! Victory! I win the bet! Dedede: No! I lost! Kat and Ana: Next round betting! Team Combat vs. Team Poké! DK: Ooh ooh! Kat: Combat for 200 gold? You got it! Dedede: 1200 gold on Combat! Bowser Jr: 400 on Poké! Ivysaur: Saur! Ana: Another 300 on Poké! Ryu and Little Mac take the field, while Pikachu and Jigglypuff are on the other side. Pikachu and Jigglypuff walk onto the field. Pikachu: Pika, pika! Jigglypuff: Jiggly! Steve: Yo, Dakota. What’d they say? Dakota: To stay on their toes, as these guys are pretty tough. Ryu: Go, Hitmonlee. Little Mac: Hitmonchan! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Hitmonlee: Hitmonlee! Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan! Ryu: Keep on your toes. Part Fairy Jigglypuff will be tough to go through. Little Mac: It’ll be nothing for a little one two punch out! Roy K: Begin! Little Mac: Agility to Sky Uppercut! Hitmonchan dashes in with Agility, fist glowing blue. Pikachu charges in with Quick Attack, dodging the Sky Uppercut with ease. Pikachu hits Hitmonchan, though Hitmonchan spins with Sky Uppercut, sending Pikachu skyward. Jigglypuff comes in with Rollout, knocking Hitmonchan back. Ryu: Hadoken! Hitmonlee forms a blue fireball Hidden Power at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff leaps into the air, though the Hadoken curves and hits it in the air. Pikachu charges Skull Bash as it falls, then releases it at Hitmonchan. Little Mac: Hitmonchan! Ryu: Save your ace for the end. Little Mac: In that case, Focus Punch! Hitmonchan cocks his fist back, it glowing blue. He swings the fist, it colliding with Skull Bash, sending Pikachu flying. Jigglypuff then starts Singing. Hitmonchan begins to look drowsy, swaying side to side. Ryu: Hadoken! Hitmonlee fires a Hadoken Hidden Power, exploding on Jigglypuff, stopping its Sing attack. Hitmonchan shakes off the Sing, and is revitalized. Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu fires a Thunder attack, as Hitmonlee charges in, taking the attack. Hitmonlee shakes the attack off, static forming. The static breaks off. Ryu: Hitmonlee’s ability is Limber. It’s immune to being paralyzed. Pikachu: (Angry) Chu chu. Dakota: Wow. If Pikachu was speaking English, Resetti would be all over it. Pikachu runs forward at Hitmonlee, using Volt Tackle. Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika! Ryu: Mac, now! Hitmonlee, leap back! Little Mac: Counter! Hitmonlee flips back behind Hitmonchan, which glows with a Counter aura. Pikachu tackles Hitmonchan, the two stalemating. The energy then explodes, launching Pikachu away. It hits the ground, defeated. Roy K: Pikachu is unable to battle! Jigglypuff: Jiggly! Jigglypuff charges in, Pounding Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan hits the ground, exhausted. Little Mac: That attack was way more powerful than I thought it’d be. Ryu: I’ll finish this one, then. Hitmonlee, Shin Shoryuken! Hitmonlee locks onto Jigglypuff with Mind Reader, then dashes in, swinging Hi Jump Kick. Jigglypuff spins, releasing a burst of energy with Rest, though it misses Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee sends a sleeping Jigglypuff flying into the air, leaping after it. Hitmonlee strikes Jigglypuff several times with Close Combat, before kicking it away. Jigglypuff goes flying the KO explosion occurring as it leaves the field. Roy K: Jigglypuff has been KO’d from the field! The victor is Team Combat! Morton: And, Team Combat wins again! Amazing! Dedede: Yay! I bet right! Morton: Well, that’s all for this episode. If you, the readers, did the voting on the blog, then please keep an eye out for the next one! Competing Characters * Team Robot ** Megaman ** R.O.B. * Team Evil ** Ganondorf ** Mewtwo * Team Combat ** Ryu ** Little Mac * Team Poké ** Pikachu ** Jigglypuff Non-competing Characters * Kat & Ana * Wario * Wolf * Palutena * King Dedede * Pit * Robin (Male) * Zero Suit Samus * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. * Ivysaur * Steve * Dakota * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa Pokémon * Sudowoodo (Megaman's) * Porygon (R.O.B.'s, evolves) * Porygon2 (R.O.B.'s, newly evolved) * Tyranitar (Ganondorf's) * Mewtwo * Hitmonlee (Ryu's) * Hitmonchan (Little Mac's) * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Ivysaur Trivia * The losing characters betting on who will win is to give them a roll after being eliminated from the competition. * It also resembles the readers being able to do the same thing. * Dedede guessing one battle right and one wrong is to make it so the readers can't tell who will win by seeing who Dedede voted for. * Ryu's Hitmonlee is the first Pokémon to learn a new move after already having four. Its Close Combat replaced Foresight. * The Final Smashes introduced are... ** Psystrike: Mewtwo's Final Smash. It transforms into Mega Mewtwo Y and uses Psystrike, which serves as its fourth move. ** Shin Shoryuken: Ryu's Final Smash. Hitmonlee uses Mind Reader to ensure a strike, Hi Jump Kick to send its target skyward, then jumps after it with a Close Combat attack. New Blogs * Super Smash Bros Battle Blog 2 * Super Smash Bros Battle Koopaling blog Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle